The New Crew
by xXScarlettMastersXx
Summary: The X-men team has finally settled down, but what happens when trouble arises? Also what's this about a new mutant group, and how come we're just finding out? Follow the team as they try and cope with new kids on their turf. This is where Jean and Scott are still in high school and the world doesn't know who the mutants are just that they are there. Rating: K-T I'm not sure
1. School and Saviors

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic ever. Please review! And constructive ****criticism requested!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

(Jean's POV)

"We should do this more often," a voice said to my right.

It was a starry night. A perfect night to fall in love. Scott and I were on a blanket on the hood of his car. We had driven out to a hill just to talk. He had been telling me stories of each constellation. Usually we wouldn't disobey the rules since we are the oldest and all, but we barely ever get away anymore. We had been dating for a few months now, and I don't think it can get better.

"Jean you okay?" I looked back at him not noticing that I'd zoned out. "Ya, honey, what were you saying?" I said looking into his glasses.

"Oh nothing," he started with a smirk before adding,"Just you look _absolutely_ adorable when you zone out." I blushed and hit his arm, but he grabbed my hand before I got to him. Damn his reflexes! I looked up and stared into his glasses wondering what color they were. He leaned in and so did I. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on mi-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

My alarm clock sounded through the room, and I bolted upright. Ugh, just a dream. I looked at the clock. I had thirty minutes to get ready for breakfast. I stood up and walked over to my balcony to look out the window. Apparently Jamie and that new girl, Rahne, were chasing each other outside in the leaves. It was fall already, and school was starting today. I dressed in a light lavender shirt with blue strips and a long white shirt, and twenty minutes later was walking down the hall with Kitty. I sat down in between her and Todd, or Toad as he liked to be called.

The Brotherhood had been living with us ever since the world found out about mutants. No one knew who they were, but they knew about us and that was bad enough. Breakfast went by, and as everyone got up to leave, Professor cleared his throat.

"Children as you know the world has now found out about us, and are not quite happy." "Ya, its the only thing on the news,"Evan added with a (slightly adorable) pout. Professor X only sighed and conceded," Yes we have gotten some...negative attention from the public, but that is not all. Some other hidden mutant sanctuaries have asked to come see if they can send more students here. They are bringing in a group of mutants to see if it's safe enough over here for them. Also a certain surprise someone will be joining them." At the mention of the surprise person, everyone perked up. Whispers about who it could be sprung up almost instantly. I got up as soon as Proffessor dismissed us and got in Scott's car with Kurt, Rogue, or Anne-Maria, along with Kitty.

"So guys what do you think about the new kids coming?" Kitty asked as we drove through the gates. She was in blue jeans and a white top with a flower on the top. Her bag was at her knees, but her sandals were in her lap. "I don't know," Scott said," I just can't wait to see who the surprise someone is." He was dressed in tan kakis and a red t-shirt. "Well who ever it iz, I hopez they ar' nize, I don' think I could live wit anotha Toad or Pietro," Kurt sighed. He was in tan cargo pants and a long red shirt. "Eva since they got here, they've been nothin but jerks!" "Ya," Kitty said,"but Lance has been kinda nice." She sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Scott scoffed, but said nothing. We left the topic there and just played music over the radio.

XxXxX

We pulled up by the school, and were on the way to the gym when we heard a frustrated sigh. We walked into the office, and saw all of the new kids. One girl was arguing with the secretary when we got there. She looked about fifteen, and had long black hair that went to the middle of her chocolate brown back even though it was in a ponytail. She had on a jean mini skirt and a white blouse. Her back was turned so we couldn't see her face, but it didn't take a genius to know she was about to louse it. She seemed to be at least trying to stay calm with the lady who was doing nothing, but filing her nail.

"Look! Some of us just need guide!" Mystery-girl screamed. "Ma'm you'll have to wait until tomorrow." "Why?!" The girl was seething now.

A guy with the same height and hair color, grabbed her by the shoulders and backed her away. He was wearing jeans and a long black shirt with a blue shirt over it. They were joined by a girl the same height and looked exactly like the first one. When they turned we saw the boy had brown eyes with golden flecks while the first girl had kaleidoscope eyes that seemed to be switching from a purple-ish blue to a darker purple. We couldn't see the last girls eyes with her bangs covering them, but it was obvious these were all triplets.

Another guy with a nice tan, and dark brown hair tried again, but before he could speak a voice interrupted him. "We could give some of them a tour, ya know." All eyes turned to Rogue as she just stared back with bored eyes."It won't be much trouble." The lady finally looked up and huffed a 'whatever' as she went back to doing her nails.

Scott raised his hand to shake the guy who was about to talk before. "Scott Summers," he said. The guy eyed him for a second before shaking his hand. " Jason Manthrup," he replied in a silky voice. His sky blue eyes inspected us as he let go of Scott's hand.

"Thanks for showing us around." We turned to see the girl who had been talking with the secretary. "Name's Summer." "No prob," Kitty said. " Kitty Pryde at your service!" The another girl who was dressed similar to Kitty stepped up and said," O. M. G! Linda Maxwell reporting for duty!" " Not another one!" a girl in the back 'muttered' to her friend. She was in a red tank top with a jean jacket over it and lace gloves with the finger tips cut. "Wendy Mistley" she said simply and glanced at Rogue who eyed her in return.

After a few minutes of talking Kurt looked at his watch and shouted," Meine Güte! We're late for the assembly!" We all turned and left to the gym and took our seats by the rest of the Institute kids. As we 'listened to Mr. Kelly, we assigned the group of kids to some of the Institute kids that were in their grades. By the end of the assembly,which I'm sure I'm the only one who listened to,we all went to class. Scott and I took a Few students with us who shared the same class, and classes on the way.

**THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL LINE BREAK**

(Kitty's POV)

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I flipped my hair out of the way as I walked towards Scott's car. Just as I was about to walk out into the court yard, someone called my name. I turned to see none other than William Dunslind. "Hey, babe," He said.

We had gone out for a few weeks before breaking up after the world found out about mutants. He didn't know I was 'one of those freaks' as he put it and didn't have to. He was still trying to 'get back to what we had'.

"So how about I pick you up tonight." He said, grabbing my hand. I pulled away and sighed. "Will, I told you. We. Are. OVER! What part of that did you not understand?" Instead of backing down, he leaned closer. "Whatever, babe, so when do you want me to pick you up?" I opened my mouth to answer,but then a voice cut in. "Hey! Leave her alone, pinhead!"

I turned and saw the triplets from this morning. The guy, who's name was Shane, had his arms crossed over his chest, and his brown eyes now a fiery amber. Summer had her hands on her hips and a sneer on her face, her eyes now a stormy grey with blue flecks. the last one, Scarlett, looked torn between angry and scared.

I was still unable to see her eyes but I was able to get a closer look at her. For such a shy girl she didn't dress like it. She had a pair of skinny jeans on and chains hanging off. Her combat boots looked newly shined and, her top was a turquoise tank with a black over top with the sleeves sagging off her shoulders going all the way down to her forearms. Apparently more confident than her sister, Summer glided forward and laid a hand on Will's shoulder.

"We're gonna have to ask you to step away from our friend here." Her voice was calm and confident. She glared at him, but Will just laughed. "Whatever, weirdo. I'll let you off the hook since you new, but just because I'm feeling generous. Now scram before I change my mind!"

The looks on their faces showed they were less than impressed by his threats. He turned his back to them until she tightened her grip on his shoulders. He turned back only to be met by a punch to the face.

He gripped his cheek, and looked at her in surprise. He got over it soon enough, and charged her. He tried to punch her, but she only grabbed his fist and twisted to his hip. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow in his direction and leaned in. "I said. Leave. My. Friend." she pushed him to the ground and put a flat brown boot on his chest, and said,"Alone."

She let him get up, and brush past her and her siblings. Then she looked back at me with a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I know you could have handled that on your own, but he was on _my_ nerves all day so I didn't think you really wanted them there."

I smiled and said,"Like thanks. You got some moves there." She smiled and nodded while her siblings came up behind her. Shane smiled softly at me, arms still over his chest. They were all an inch taller than me, but Scarlett looked my height with her slight slouch. She wouldn't face me, and her eyes were still shielded by her slightly long bangs.

She glanced at me then looked away quickly, but not before I saw a sharp blur of gold. I looked back at her more confident siblings, and asked,"Hey you guys need a ride anywhere? I was going to catch one with my friends."

"No that's fine, but could you give us some directions?" I nodded and asked where. "Xaivier's school for gifted youngsters"

* * *

**Okay please review, and tell me what you think.**

**also who should the special person be?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	2. Chapter 2- Capture the Flag Pt 1

**Hey guys! Sorry for not writing for so long. I honestly didn't know how to continue so this chapter took a bit longer. Tell me if you guys have any ideas for what happens next or how things to go so I could speed this thing up. Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you think!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**

* * *

(Scarlett's POV)

"So how long are you guys staying?"

I turned from my half empty suite case towards Rogue. We had been given room assignments, each 'exchange student' with an Institute kid. I got Rogue. She was about my heigh if not a bit shorter. She had a bit of a punk look with her single white hair streak, and gloves. Lucky me.

It wasn't that I didn't like her. It was just how's a 'shy' girl like me going to get along with a sarcastic strong willed teenage girl. We had already been here a week, but we were waiting until tomorrow-Saturday-so we could all see how everyone fought.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rogue calling my name. I blushed and turned to face her, my bangs still covering my eyes. "Sorry, what did you say?" I asked quietly. She cocked her head and repeated her question. I shrugged, indicating I didn't know. She didn't like that answer so she asked again. "I don't actually know," I sighed and went back to packing.

Just then there was knock at the door. Rogue went to see who was at the door. "What do _you_ want, Pietro?" she demanded. I looked over to see a boy with white hair and a thin face. "Nothing, _Princess. _Just came to tell ya dinner's ready." With that he sped down the hallway.

"I guess you don't really like him, do you?" I asked as I set up my dresser. I heard her scoff, and turned to look at her. "No, I despise that little idiot. He and almost all the other Brotherhood." I raised an eyebrow, which she probably didn't see. "Oh well, maybe they're still adjusting." She snorted, but didn't press the matter.

We walked down the hallway. She turned to look at me again and asked."How come you cover your eyes?" I just shrugged. "I don't really, I just like long bangs." I started fidgeting, but kept walking, hoping she'd drop it. Well luck wasn't on my side that day. (But seriously when is it?) "Can I see them then?" I was about to answer when I saw we were at the dinning hall already. Instead I shrugged then all but ran to the seat next to Matt.

He turned tome and smiled while grabbing my hand. I blushed, but didn't move. We weren't dating, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a slight crush on him. I don't think he felt the same. To him, we were only best friends. I helped him with a few things, and he got me away from that awful, horrible...I shook my head, and tried not to think about it.

Dinner went on, but the air was slightly awkward. No one was making a move to mingle. I was just happy to finally be able to act like me so just ignored it. An hour later, Ms. Storm and Mr. Wolverine stood up and walked over to the Professor X. Everyone turned to the three at the head of the table, and everything went silent.

"As you know," he began,"we have guest staying with us this year. They are from a place called Treetop Paradise. It is similar to the Institute, housing mutants and teaching them to fight, but with less use of their powers. That is why they are here. Each of them are skilled fighters, but lack control of their powers. That is why they are here. This is a trial, but if it goes right. All Treetop Survivors will come here during the school year, and then we will be allowed access to their base during the Summer for training. That is part of why they are here." He paused to get a breathe and said,"As you know the world has recently been informed about mutants. Sadly, they are not all having a positive reaction."

"One specific group known as Black Lotus has become a problem. We suspect they had been doing this before, but now we know they have been deploying agents, and clones to seek out mutants so they may analyze them.", interrupted. None of the Institute seemed to know how to digest this information so Professor X rolled back from the invisible podium, and let Mr. Logan take over.

"Tomorrow, we will all meet in the forest for a mandatory practice session. Dismissed." With that, Ms. Storm, Mr. Logan, and Professor X swept out of the room. Once they were at the door, Professor X turned and faced us one more time. "Before we go I'd like to tell you your 'surprise' will be arriving tomorrow." Then he turned for the final time and left, leaving all of us to wonder about the day to come, and who or what the surprise was.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

***Time Skip***

(Scarlett's POV)

I walked down the halls, head down. I hadn't been to school since the Treetops-yesterday didn't count since we only looked at classes. Needless to say, I was nervous. "Breathe, Scar. You're fine." I looked up to see Matt.

"I know, but I have like _no_ one I know in homeroom! That's a whole hour of new people, and I know Kitty and Kurt are in therebutIdon'treallyknowthemandit'sallsoconfusingandI-" "You're doing it again." Matt said, highly amused by the blush spreading across my face. "Shut up." "Look. Scar. Don't worry! I'm in your first period. I _promise_ nothing bad is gonna happen. It's school! What could possibly happen?"

I stopped and stared at him like he was the biggest idiot ever known-sometimes I swear he is though. "What?" he said. I smacked his arm, pointedly ignoring his cry of pain. "You _never_ say that! Have you ever watched a movie?! Everytime some one says 'It can't get any worse" or "What could possibly happen?" things. Get. Worse!"I shrieked and continued assaulting his arm.

"I'm-ow-sory-ow! Stop!-Jeez for such a small person you hit-OW!" "Whatever. I'm getting to class before the jinx sets in." With that I humphed and left him in the hall, but not without on more hit.

xXxXxXx

I sat at my desk in my English class before repeatedly banging my head against it, hoping impact would knock me out. Sadly it didn't. "Hey, Scar, you okay?" I looked up and glared at Matt with all my might and was quite satisfied by his shiver. "No! My homeroom teacher _hates_ me, and now I have this guy and his group of meatheads after me for sitting in the 'leader's' seat!" I said-more like shouted- to him. "Hey! It's not my fault!" "Yes it is! I _told_ you not to say it, but what did you do? _You said it!"_ I quietly screeched (kind of an oxymoron, but whatever) as I hit the back of his head. I slumped down in my chair as I saw the teacher walk in, hoping first period would be better than homeroom. It wasn't

*Time Skip

(Shane's POV)

"So," Summer started,"what do you think we'll do today?" Matt, Summer, Scarlett, and I stood under a tree. Well, Matt and I stood while Scarlett leaned against a tree and Summer just laid under the shade. Scarlett shrugged, probably still upset after her _horrible_ first day of school-which she refuses to tell us about. Her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs to the right covering-surprisingly only-her right eye. Her left eye was a mix between brown and purple with multi-colored specks floating around. She was dressed in black like every other Treetoper. "If we knew, we might be preparing instead of just laying on our lazy butts,"she said with a smirk.

"What's up with their outfits?" Matt asked, amusement present in his mismatched blue and green eyes. I looked around and couldn't help but agree. All the Institute kids (Man, we need a new name for these guys) were dressed in skin tight suits that had little x's somewhere on them. Even the so called 'Brotherhood' had them on. With this new wardrobe change, it wasn't hard to tell which group was which.

I nodded, but didn't get the chance to comment when suddenly a frisbee cut in front of us, heading towards Scarlett. Her eyes widened and she yelped as she went down into the splits to avoid getting hit. She rose again and grabbed the frisbee as a boy with blond hair with orange bangs sticking up in the air came running towards us along with a girl with dark brown hair and eyes came up.

"Oh my god! We're so sorry!" she said as she rushed up to help her dust off. The boy just stood by awkwardly, shuffling from one foot to the other. "It's fine," Scarlett said quietly, fitting in her role of a shy girl. I rolled my eyes, but said nothing. The girl smiled and put out a hand,"My name's Amara and that's Berserker." 'Berserker' waved, but stopped to look Scar up and down.

Matt and I glared at the offending look, but Scarlett (our ever oblivious Scarlett) just smiled -a bit awkwardly might I add- and waved. "Um, I'm-a-I'm Scarlett and those are my siblings, Shane and Summer, and my best friend, Matt." Summer rolled her eyes at our sister's staccato speech, and waved.

Just then, Ms. Storm and Mr. Logan walked in with a blue furred beast in tow.. They stopped in the center of the room. They were in the same outfits as every other person from this place also. (How original)

"Okay, everybody, in honor of our guest, we're training a bit differently. We will play a good game of Capture the Flag. Treetop Paradisers on one team and Institute students on another. First one to get each others banner wins!" Ms. Storm said.

"You got thirty minutes to gather your teammates, and hide the flags." Mr. Logan said in his unusually gruff voice. With that they swept out of the room.

"Wait," A redheaded chick said Jean" There are almost fifty kids at the Institute while there are only like fifteen of you guys." Everyone looked around and noticed how uneven the numbers were.

"Twenty-three,but your right, that's not fair." Summer said. Jean nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by our friend Wendy," So do you want one or two of ours to come on your side to even the playing field?"

"Ya, exactl-wait what? You think you guys could still beat us when we have you hopelessly outnumbered?" Jean asked incredulously. Even Mimzy, the youngest Treetop, looked at her weirdly. "Ya, that's why we offered you help. Understand?" she said slowly as if talking to a three year old. (Even though she herself was only ten and a half.)

"Woah! Okay nomrally if it was just the goodie-goodies I'd agree, but there is no chance you can win against us too!" Pietro said, angrily. Matt scoffed at that,"Yeah right, we would wipe the floor with you guys. You might have some control over your powers, but we are all about survival." He said with Scarlett shifting her feet in the background.

Soon the whole place was a shouting match. Everyone was hurling insults at the opposing team. It was chaotic. I got in a screaming match with Kitty and Rogue while Matt was knocking Jean down a few pegs.

"SHUT UP **EVERYONE**!" We all turned to see Samantha** (AN:My OC)** glaring at everyone with her hands over her ears( I forgot she had super senses) and Scarlett behind her. "Why don't you guys just start preparing. You guys already wasted ten minutes fighting." She crossed her arms over her chest, and glared at anyone who would question her small thirteen year old size.

Everyone nodded and disappeared to different sides. Scott, Jean, Rogue and Lance continued to glare at Summer, Matt, Scarlett, and I. We glared right back before retreating.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was set, and in position. It was already late at night, so we didn't really need to worry about stealth.

Ms. Storm's voice echoed through the field,"Rules are no killing, or seriously injuring, everything else is fair game. Ready? GO!"

And with that, all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Hey, guys, sorry for taking so long. I got a bit caught up in school and family. I promise at least weekly updates from now on. **

**Please review!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	3. Chapter 3- Capture the Flag Pt 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like it! Sorry. I didn't post any last week, but here it is. A bit short, but I think you guys will like it. **

**~xXScarlettMAstersXx**

**Warnings:flashbacks**

** PTSD**

**really powerful mutants**

** ninja like kids beating on the Institute**

**Author ****regrets nothing and everything at the same time**

**Disclaimer: ****SM:Ya I own X-men**

**Kurt: No you don't! Marvel does!**

**SM: Shut up! *smacks him upside the head***

**Kurt:*runs around waving arms*Abuse! Abuse!**

**Charles: Scarlett...**

**SM: *humps* FINE. I _don't _own X-men, but I'm kidnapping Kurt! *grabs Kurt and runs into forest***

* * *

_Previously on The New Crew_

_"Okay, everybody, in honor of our guest, we're training a bit differently."_

_"You think you guys could still beat us when we have you hopelessly outnumbered?"_

_"Why don't you guys just start preparing."_

_"Rules are no killing, or seriously injuring, everything else is fair game. Ready? GO!"_

_And with that, all hell broke loose._

* * *

(Jean's POV)

Immediately, I flew up above the crowd to get a better look at what we were facing. Sadly, I wasn't the only one with that idea.

Three Treetopers, all dressed in black flew right up right behind me. One f them was a girl, about fourteen, with a whip in her hand. She had bleach blond hair and eyes that were a light amber. I remembered her name was Genevieve, but it wasn't her I was worried about. Two boys, both about twelve years old, were coming up behind her, flanking her on each side. They were the twins, Jason and Mason. They both had brass knuckles on too. Yay.

One of the boys-because in all seriousness you can't tell which is which-punched over my head. I ducked and tried to retreat to the ground, but the other one grabbed me from behind. I slammed my head back, and rushed out of his grasp. I flew away only to be grabbed by the ankle and smashed into a tree. I looked up to find Gwen floating above me.

I lunged at her only to be intercepted by two twelve year old boys. They rammed me into a tree, and my vision started spinning. That last thing I saw before blacking out was the trio high-fiving before taking off into the air. _'We are totally screwed'_

(Scott's POV)

We were getting trashed. None of them were actually using their powers, but it didn't matter. A few of them were playing snipper, and were hiding in the trees shooting arrows, knives, and ninja stars at people. Three kids were in the air diving down and taking out people with what looked like silver boxing gloves and rope. In all honesty there were only ten of them fighting on the ground. And half of them weren't even in _high school_ yet. I myself was dodging arrows and ninja stars.

"Scott!" I turned to see Kurt flash behind me. "What is it? I'm a bit busy!" I said as I shot a laser at another knife. "No one is guarding the flag and some of them are missing!" Oh. "Okay get a group and we'll flash on their side of the field."

Ten minutes later, Kurt, Kitty, Beserker, and I were hiding behind trees in their forest. I turned to them and fed them the game plan. They looked pretty happy about it. "They are going down." Kitty said as she phased through the ground and put the plan into action.

(Scarlett's POV)

I was bored. Matt, Shane, Summer, and Wendy went to go find their flag while I was stuck guarding ours. I was about to just sit down and play on Matt's phone when I heard something rustle in the bush. Then something-_someone_-rushed passed a tree and there was a distinct smell of smoke.

I unsheathed my twin dual blades and put my back to the tree our flag was hidden in- We aren't called _Treetopers_ for nothing. I blew my bangs to cover both my eye instead of just one, and crouched down.

"AHHHHHH!" I turned to see the kid from earlier who threw the frisbee at my head rushing at me with electricity cackling around him.

I dove to the side, but flipped back as a laser hit the spot I was just on. I looked up to see Kitty and Scott run into the little clearing. Now I was getting worried. Electric Boy shot an arch at me, but I blocked it with my swords, and made a slice at Scott, forcing him back. I moved to kick Kitty, but it went right though her. Suddenly I smelled smoke again, and arms grabbed around my waist, lifting me into the air. I threw my head backwards, colliding it with my attacker, before swiftly turning around and punching their face. Kitty phased though the tree next to me,arm pulled back to punch, but I was ready for her. I grabbed her fist, and kicked her side. She flew into a tree, and fell down.

Beserker came at me with Scott by his side. I flipped over their heads and sliced through the air. When I faced them again. They both had large cuts on the sides of their suits. Sadly, my moment didn't last much longer. Kitty, still very much awake, and Kurt ran at me. Kurt used his tail to grab my hands while Kitty socked my in the jaw. My head moved with her punch, and then I felt electricity course through me.

_Hands grabbing me. "Come on, girl!"_

_A cell with empty chains on the wall_

_Electricity. Pain. Someone please help._

_Screams and more pain._

I snapped out of my flashback, breath ragged, but not from the fight. I twisted out of Kurt's tail, and kicked him in the side of the head. _Hard._ He went down needless to say. Kitty and Beserker came at me, but I dodged, too high on adrenaline. I grabbed Beserker's arm and thew him into Scott, who was coming up to attack my back. Kitty turned to run away, but I flipped onto her shoulder, doing a handstand, before chucking her into the nearest tree.

This fight was done, and I was not having anymore of it. I ran to the main field where everyone was finishing taking down the Instituters. A flat white transparent disk appeared under me and rose above the playing field. Eyes glowing white, I clapped my hands together as loud as possible. Multiple white, transparent spheres, with what looked like sparks of color, started grabbing kids. My team just ran to the our side, knowing exactly what was happening. Institute kids were trapped in bubbles of light and color. Each time a bubble collided with another it would merge, throwing one kid into another. Some bubbles smashed into trees, and stuck the kid there with what looked like giant bubble gum.

Spheres were flying everywhere, even grabbing kids who were unconscious up until then. It was chaos, but I couldn't stop it. I sat on the disk and brought my knees to my chest and hands over my ears. I could still hear the screams and sounds of electricity ringing in my ear, merging with the screams of the kids trapped in the high speed bubbles.

It was too much. I screamed, clutching my hair as more flashes passed.

_An operating table with tools laid out_

_A long hallway_

_A man with an ugly scar under his eye, sneering at me_

_"You pathetic, girl!"_

_Worthless!_

_Idiotic!_

_Ungrateful!_

_Scars all over my back_

_Matt holding me in his arms, clothes stained with **my** blood_

_Screams_

_A boy with blond hair, and the greenest eyes, __smiling me, right before a dagger stuck out through his chest_

_"SCARLETT!"_

I looked up to see Matt shaking my shoulders, eyes wide and frantic. "Scarlett, it's not real! Calm down. I'm here. You're here. We're safe." He said as he wrapped me in a hug. I clutched on to him and calmed down at his words. Never 'We're going to be alright' not 'It's going to be okay'. Just us being safe. No lies, no false hope, just a fact. We're safe right now, right here. I calmed my breathing and looked around us.

A few kids were still flying, but most were stuck in awkward positions against random surfaces. The Treetopers were helping everyone get free. I closed my eyes and the bubbles were lowered, and popped. The sticky substances dissolved into the air, and Matt and I were lowered. Matt's arm still around my waist. He picked me up, bridle style, and hugged me closer. I sighed and drifted asleep. Nightmares and flashbacks kept at bay for now.

* * *

**Okay, don't forget to tell me how you feel, and also tell me if you actually like how I did the disclaimer. I'm not used to doing that, but it was kinda fun.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


	4. Author Note

**Hey, guys sorry I didn't write this or last week. School's coming down hard and I'm kinda drowning. I'll try to write some time tomorrow, but with a huge test over my head, I may not get it in this weekend. Sorry, guys.**

**~xXScarlettMastersXx**


End file.
